The Bloody Whirlpool
by NarutoFan11
Summary: The Uzumaki clan was once a feared and respected clan in the ninja world. What would happen if Naruto was given a powerful bloodline and took a huge interest in reviving his clan. Watch as the Naruto fights his way to the top while bringing his clan to its once grand glory.


** Information**

**Devil's Blood Stream **– This blood line gives the user the ability to control and manipulate their own blood at will. It also has the passive ability to defend the wielder of the bloodline. But this is not the only benefit to this extremely powerful and deadly bloodline, wielders of this bloodline produce blood five times faster than a normal human and their blood has a high density of red blood cells giving it a darker color. The wielder's blood has the ability to corrupt and assimilate any blood that comes into contact with it, this process is slowed immensely if it is happening to a person due to the person's body fighting the invading blood. These benefits allow the users to not only regenerate any blood lost during a fight quickly but it allows them to take an enemy's blood and use it as their own once it has been assimilated. Wielders of this bloodline also gain a high healing factor so flesh wounds heal quickly and they tend to have high stamina due to the high red blood cell levels.

**Dancing Blood** – Based on the Taijutsu of the Kaguya Clan. This style relies on making blood spikes over the entire body and engaging the enemy with the intent to impale them. Similar to the Kaguya style this one also uses sword dances to engage and overwhelm the enemy. A novice of this style can only fight using solid spikes of hardened blood. A master has the spikes capable of injecting their blood into the enemy thus taking advantage of the bloodlines natural effect and making the style all the more deadly.

**Shape Manipulation** – (E) The most basic of train exercises for people with this bloodline. The exercise is to form and hold shapes with the user's blood, while it floats in the air. Shapes like a sphere, star, cube and other shapes like that.

**Blood Claws** – (D) Blood is forced from the tips of the user's fingers and is hardened to sharp claws. This increases the effectiveness of the user's taijutsu, it completely negates the bloods ability to assimilate blood and it can no longer be reabsorbed into the user's body after the fight is over.

**Blood Hardening** – (D) The training exercise to condense and harden blood into a solid shape. The idea is to start with a small drop of blood and to harden it to a sphere.

**Blood Blades** – (C) The user of this technique creates a blade of hardened blood on each of their forearms, increasing the effectiveness of their taijutsu. This technique completely negates the ability to assimilate blood and the blood used can no longer be reabsorbed into the user's body after the fight is over.

**Blood Needles** – (C) Creates and launches needles made of blood from the user's wrists. The number is dependent on the amount of chakra and blood used. This technique is useful for fighting at a distance, but it completely negates the ability to assimilate blood and the blood used can no longer be reabsorbed into the user's body after the fight is over.

**Blood Spikes** – (C) Creates a spike of hardened blood from any part of the user's body. The size of the spike is dependent on the amount of chakra and blood used. This is useful to catching enemies off guard and from increasing the users range for taijutsu. This technique completely negates the ability to assimilate blood and the blood used can no longer be reabsorbed into the user's body after the fight is over.

**Blood Whip** – (C) Blood is forced from the wrist of the user and used to create a whip to attack enemies. While this has no actual attack power due to its remaining fluid it is useful to keep enemies at bay. Also if the user manages to catch an enemy with it, the blood can be hardened to create bindings.

**Drain** – (C) To be used in conjunction with **Vein**, this technique forcibly drains a victim of their blood. This has the benefit of replacing any blood lost during a fight.

**Drilling Blood Bullets** – (C) Blood it forced from the tips of the user's fingers and ten balls of hardened blood are launched at the enemy. This technique is useful for fighting at a distance, but it completely negates the ability to assimilate blood and the blood used can no longer be reabsorbed into the user's body after the fight is over.

**Vein** – (C) The user creates a tube of hardened blood from somewhere on their body, to stab and inject their blood into an enemy. It is easiest to do this from the wrists but anywhere is possible. This is a guaranteed death due to the nature of the bloodline but it can still take up to a day fully kill a person. The blood used to create to tube cannot be reabsorbed.

**Blood Armor** – (B) The caster creates a hardened plate of blood above or below the user's skin, on a part of their body to reduce and absorb damage. If the armor is created below the skin it leaves the skin looking like a bruise and it takes a while for the hardened blood to dissipate. This technique completely negates the ability to assimilate blood and the blood used can no longer be reabsorbed into the user's body after the fight is over.

**Blood Clone** – (B) While not a clan technique it is extremely powerful in the hands of a person with the Devil's Blood Stream bloodline. This clone requires a pint of blood and a half of the casters current chakra capacity. This clone is half as strong as the caster at its creation, regains chakra over time, and like a shadow clone gives the caster any memories it has gained after it dispels. Unlike a shadow clone it is only dispelled once it runs out of chakra or it is hit with a lethal shot. The clones can be made to different levels of strength by using more chakra but the blood cost remains the same.

**Blood Eruption** – (B) To be used in conjunction with **Vein**, This technique speeds up the corrupting effect of the casters blood and causes the blood to erupt forcibly from the victim's body killing them. It is brutal and bloody but it is a guaranteed kill.

**Blood Spike Eruption** - (B) The caster creates small hardened blood spikes all over their body and then launches them in all directions. With practice this can become more directional and focused but it is extremely powerful and useful against multiple enemies. This technique completely negates the ability to assimilate blood and the blood used can no longer be reabsorbed into the user's body after the fight is over.

**Explosive Blood Bullets **– (B) Blood it forced from the tips of the user's fingers and ten balls of hardened blood are launched at the enemy. Once the bullet hits something, it explodes causing the bullet to fragment. This technique is useful for fighting at a distance, but it completely negates the ability to assimilate blood and the blood used can no longer be reabsorbed into the user's body after the fight is over.

**Corpse Reanimation Puppet **– (A) The caster takes possession of a corpse using their blood allowing them to fight an enemy without actually engaging. The level of difficulty varies depending on the age of the corpse, with a fresh kill being the easiest to control. Takes a high level of control to pull off.

**Explosive Blood Bullet Eruption **– (A) Blood it is forced out of the users body in hundreds of places and launches them in the area surrounding the caster. Once the bullet hits something, it explodes causing the bullet to fragment. This technique is useful for fighting at a distance, but it completely negates the ability to assimilate blood and the blood used can no longer be reabsorbed into the user's body after the fight is over.

**Explosive Blood Spike Eruption** – (A) The caster creates small hardened blood spikes all over their body and then launches them in all directions. When the spike hits an object it explodes fragmenting the spike. With practice this can become more directional and focused but it is extremely powerful and useful against multiple enemies. This technique is great for fighting at a distance but it completely negates the ability to assimilate blood and the blood used can no longer be reabsorbed into the user's body after the fight is over.

**Flying Blood Needles** – (A) The user forces blood droplets into the air and controls them to surround the target. Then the caster turns the blood into hardened blood needles and launches them at the target. This technique is meant to be used with hundreds if not thousands on needles at once and requires skill on the part of the caster.

**Living Blood Puppet** – (S) To be used in conjunction with **Vein**, the user takes control of another living person's body. The blood that was injected to the victim can be used to forcibly enslaving them and control their actions. This technique negates the corrupting effect of the user's blood until the caster reactivates it, allowing the caster to force people into being slaves or spies. This technique requires an insane amount of control and only the best can perform it without killing the victim.

**Devil's Gift** – (Forbidden S) The user forces their blood into another person and essentially gives the Devil's Blood Stream bloodline to them. This is extremely dangerous because unless a master of the bloodline preforms the technique the risk of death is extremely high. Even when a master does the technique the chances of rejection to the bloodlines are high, if rejection does happen then death is certain.

**Devil's Eyes **–A doujutsu that allows the user to see the circulatory system of everyone within a certain distance of the user even though solid objects. This is determined by how much training the user has with the doujutsu and how strong the user is with the doujutsu. This doujutsu also allows the wielder to differentiate between different types of blood although it takes training to know with color is what blood type. This doujutsu even allows the user to see a person's pulse and can tell were the blood vessels are the weakest.

**Swift Blood Fist – **Meant to be used in conjunction with the Devil's Eyes, this taijutsu style was designed to allow the user to close an enemy's blood vessels using bursts of chakra and well placed attacks. The idea to deprive blood to parts of the body making them useless or to kill the enemy by breaking major blood vessels and letting them bleed out internally. This style is very similar to the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist taijutsu style since it uses the same general idea. This style can be used without the Devil's Eyes but the user needs a vast knowledge of the human body and the circulatory system.

**Medical** - This bloodline is also very useful for the medical field and a wielder of this bloodline has the potential to be an extremely good medical ninja. This would allow them to find and fix internal bleeding during surgeries and catch blood clots before they happen.

**Chapter 1**

Survival was the name of the game, and if he stopped moving he was almost assured of death. Naruto Uzumaki ran as he attempted to lose him pursuers in the maze of back alleys and side streets that made up Konohagakure, he had the advantage of knowing almost every nook and cranny of these streets like the back of his hand but he knew that didn't matter as eventually he would be cornered by the overwhelming numbers of the civilian mob after him. Taking a left he saw at the end of the alley his pursuers or at least one of the many search parties that were out looking for him. They spotted him and started shouting but Naruto didn't wait to hear what they were saying as he already knew that they would be closing the net around him soon, at this point he was probably surrounded and they were closing the noose, the only real question is how long until they had him cornered. Naruto was wired at this point his instincts were firing at full and adrenaline was pumping through his veins in an attempt to help him escape. In his adrenaline high mind Naruto turned down a dead-end alley and when he realized his mistake he tried to backtrack but heard the mobs coming. Going to the far end of the alley, he stood facing the entrance waiting with a stone faced expression as he prepared for the beating that was soon to follow. Naruto saw the first person and the moment the civilian saw Naruto he began to yell to the others. Soon a wave of people entered the alley closing off the exit. They approached him and they began to throw insults and curses at the boy. Many drew weapons as other picked up rocks to start throwing at him. Naruto just stood there and took it, he knew that if he struggled that they would only get angrier and do more damage. Soon the mob moved forward once again as they were now ready to go for blood. As the people approach Naruto tried to focus his mind inwards to hopefully block out the pain he was about to receive. Taking a deep breath Naruto felt his will being to leave the conscious world. At the same moment the first strike land on Naruto as a villager to a baseball bat to his shoulder breaking his collar bone.

XXX

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a large room that had one of the walls made up of giant iron bars almost like a cage. Approaching the cage Naruto saw a piece of paper hold the bars shut before he heard a voice come from behind the bars.

"To what pleasure do I owe this wonderful visit from my young jailor?"

Naruto looked into the darkness that made up the cage and saw two large piecing red eyes staring back at him, evaluating him, these eyes seemed to stare at his very soul. Naruto regained himself and his ability to talk and said in a rather meek voice.

"What do you mean jailor? I was trying to block out the pain so I didn't have to endure what the villagers were about to deal to me."

The eyes never moved from Naruto's small form as the voice once more spoke.

"How pathetic that I am reduced to being trapped inside your pitiful body when you are not nearly strong enough to survive. The fact that you are my jailor is nothing short of an insult to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Fool do you not know who you are standing before, I am the feared Kyuubi no Kitsune and I was sealed inside of you thanks to your precious Yondaime Hokage."

"I thought the Yondaime killed you?"

"Idiot I cannot be killed, I am a construct made of pure chakra. Even if he did manage to defeat me, all he would have succeed in doing was dissipate my youki temporarily. I would simply reform later and nothing of consequence would have happened to me. But your Yondaime was far smarter that I gave him credit for, thus he did the only thing that he could have to really defeat me and that was to seal me. It just so happened to be inside your body, which acts as my prison while the seal, he put on you acts as the lock. Which I might add is rather pathetic considering how weak you are."

"Hey I am not weak!"

"Sorry to tell you this kit, but yes you're very weak in comparison to what you should or could be."

"Well it isn't my fault that everyone ignores, mistreats and tries to sabotage me."

"How would you feel about getting a little help in achieving your goals?"

"What kind of help?"

"Well I can't really have a weak container seeing as you are my representative while I am trapped inside of you so I am willing to give you power but it would be for a small price."

"I am not going to let you out of your cage if that is what you are thinking."

"Well look at that you aren't as dumb as I thought, but that is not what I want. I simply want you to rip the bottom right corner of the seal tag that holds these bars closed."

"Okay before I agree I have a few questions, first what will happen once I do? Second how can I trust you? Third what kind of power will I get if I do agree to this exchange?"

"I guess those are valid questions I guess, well by ripping that portion of the seal then I will be able to access your senses, look through your memories and we will be able to communicate with you when you aren't in the seal. For your second question well I give you my word and my word is my bond. Lastly in exchange for giving me a little freedom and freeing me from this sensory void I am going to give you a couple of bloodlines that have never been seen before and I think I will cause a little mayhem by telling you everything I know about you, your clan and your parents."

Naruto was speechless, not only was he getting bloodlines that had never been seen before but he was going to hopefully learn information about his parents. Information that he had been wanting to know since before he could remember. Getting a hold of himself, Naruto shook his head before looking the Kyuubi in the eyes

"So what bloodlines are you going to give me?"

"I think I will leave that as a surprise as I feel like you will enjoy figuring them out for yourself, for now rip off the portion of the seal and I will start the process, I will tell you everything else later."

Naruto nodded and moved towards the paper on the bars, ripping off the portion that Kyuubi specified, Naruto turned his attention back to Kyuubi only to get hit with a massive wave of red chakra which caused him to black out.

XXX

After Naruto had entered his mind the villagers had surrounded him and had knocked him to the floor where his body had automatically curled into a fetal position to protect the core of his body. After only a minute of being attacked, a red chakra formed around the downed boy causing the people to back off. Naruto's injuries closed quickly before he stood up with his hair covering his eyes. Then is a voice far too deep to be a child's he began to speak in a way that can only be described as demonic.

"If you wanted to harm me that badly you should have studied up on sealing, not only were you not succeeding in harming me but you almost succeed in killing an innocent boy more than one occasion. Now your punishment has arrived and I hope the god of death throws you in the deepest pit in hell."

Naruto looked up and instead of deep blue eye there was a blood red eyes with silted pupils. The mob that attacked Naruto started to turn and run but they were to slow as red tendrils of pure demonic chakra shot out and began to pierce, slash and crush every living soul in that alley. Blood splatted the walls and floor of the alley as Kyuubi killed every single person that was there trying to harm her container. Laughing evil and with a sinister grin, Kyuubi withdrew her power when her task was done and returned her consciousness back to her body that remained within the cage. Naruto's body slumped to the floor due to Kyuubi no longer controlling Naruto's body. Naruto laid past out in the alley blood everywhere around him, his body giving off a faint red glow as Kyuubi's youki continued to alter Naruto.

Not long after the massacre, a platoon of Anbu dropped into the alley and they all took stock of the scene around them.

"What the hell happed here?"

Asked a bird masked Anbu. The leader of the squad looked around before deciding on a course of action.

"Alright Neko I want you to take Uzumaki Naruto to the hospital, we all know that the Hokage would have our heads if we didn't take care of him. Bird and Mantis I want you two to clear the alley of the dead, take them to the undertaker and make sure to identify all the people that were killed so their families can be notified. I will go brief the Hokage on the situation and will ask for further instructions."

Everyone nodded to the leader. Turning away Neko gently picked up Naruto before body flickering towards the hospital. Bird and Mantis started to seal away the bodies in special scrolls the preserved them until they could be examined. Dragon the leader of the squad body flickered away to the Hokage mansion, fully expecting the village's leader to already know of the situation.

XXX

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around to get a feel for his surroundings. What Naruto saw was unnaturally white walls with medical equipment around him. Naruto put his head back on his pillow and sighed, he was in the hospital, and he hated the hospital. The place just crept him out and to add on top of that a few times some of the more Kyuubi hating staff has tried to kill him using a variety of means. Naruto closed his eyes and focused on his surroundings trying to pick up on the people around him, he knew they were there he just didn't know where. But before he could spend too much time and effort into that a voice rang out in his mind.

"Kit, can you hear me kit?"

Naruto jumped before realizing who was trying to talk to him. Careful not to speak out loud Naruto respond.

"I can hear you Kyuubi, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well since your have some time, I think it will be appropriate to tell you about your family now and maybe explain what exactly I did to you."

"Alright, so what bloodlines did you give me?"

"You will have to name them yourself but I basically gave you control over your blood and I gave you a doujutsu that allows you to see the circulatory system of everyone within sight."

"Okay, why is that so powerful?"

"Simple you can now you your blood to make blades, block blows and I even took the liberty of making your blood similar to a virus."

"What do you mean it is similar to a virus?"

"What I mean is if your blood comes into contact with someone else's blood, your blood will begin to corrupt it and change it into blood you can use and control."

"Okay cool, what about bleeding myself dry? I still have a limited amount of blood so won't using the blood outside of my body make me weaker in the end?"

"Usually but I countered that by making your body produce blood at a much faster rate than a normal human. You will still need to supply the nutrients that your body needs to produce blood but if your body has the proper materials it can produce blood."

"Okay I guess I will have to read up on blood production in the near future."

"That would be advisable. But do you see the potential of the bloodlines I gave you?"

"I believe so, I guess I will have to experiment with it to see what I can do and maybe I can create some techniques around this bloodline."

"Yes you are going to have to do that but now I want to talk about your heritage and parents. Now you don't know this, and I have checked using your memories but you are actually part of a rather powerful and clan."

"Really what clan do I belong too?"

"Like your mother, you are a member of the Uzumaki clan. They were well known for their mastery of fuinjutsu, they were also direct descendants of the sage of six paths"

"Holy crap it sounds like they were a bunch of bad asses."

"Indeed, they were feared, unfortunately it was that fear that lead to their demise. During the second great shinobi war the village that your clan lived in was wiped out and a great number of your clan was scattered or killed. You are probably the last member of your clan."

Naruto slumped a little at hearing of the clan's demise but perked back up when a thought came to his mind.

"So what else was the clan known for or was fuinjutsu there only strong subject? Also what was my mother's name?"

Well if I remember correctly most members of your clan had an affinity to wind or water with a rare few having both. Your mother was also particularly skilled with a sword. As for your mother, her name was Kushina Uzumaki, I don't know that much about her unfortunately other than she was very hot headed and that she kept me locked away for most of her life."

Naruto nodded and while absorbing the information, he planned on doing a little digging into his clan's history and maybe he could find out more about his mother.

"What do you mean she kept you locked away?"

"She was my container before you, I was actually released while she was giving birth to you."

Naruto nodded before asking, "What happened that night?"

"Well The night I attacked, a man released me from your mother and put me into a trance that allowed him to bend me to his will. He then ordered me to attack the village while he took on your father. Your father managed to beat him and then he came to face me. He teleported us away from your village and then he sealed me inside of you."

"Wait, you said earlier that the Yondaime sealed you inside of me…which means my father is the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

"Right in one, congratulations kid your hero and father sealed me inside of you."

"Okay…that is a little upsetting but I will deal with that later, for now I want to know what happened to my mother."

"Well you see when tail beasts are forcibly extracted from their hosts it usually ends up killing them, this even includes your mother, but she managed to hold on longer than most and she actually sacrificed herself to save you when your father was trying to seal me. She died due to my tail piercing her chest."

At this point tears started to fall from Naruto's eyes. Naruto nodded and said thank you to Kyuubi before wiping his eyes. Naruto also cut the link to Kyuubi so he could think for a while about what he had just learned.

XXX

A while later Naruto heard the door open and he turned to see the third Hokage walk into his hospital room. Taking a seat next to Naruto, Hiruzen looked at the boy and smiled weakly.

"How are you feeling my boy?"

"Honestly, I could be better but all in all I am fine."

"Fair enough Naruto, now do you want to explain how you managed to kill a whole mob of civilians that were no doubt attacking you?"

Naruto became very quiet thinking back before he came across a memory that wasn't his but was from his point of view and realized that Kyuubi killed the people to protect him. Opening the link with Kyuubi Naruto asked, "What should I tell him?"

"Tell him you don't remember since you blacked out but tell him that you learned of heritage."

Naruto nodded mentally and said out loud, "I really don't have any idea how those people ended up dead, I blacked out after they started attacking me. But while I was out I managed to learn some interesting information."

"What exactly did you learn Naruto?"

"I learned who my parents were and I want to claim my heritage."

At this Hiruzen widened his eyes and quickly fired back in hurry, "How much do you know?"

"I know about Kyuubi and I know who my parents were."

"You talked to Kyuubi?"

"Yes, not as bad as you think, he was locked behind a cage so he couldn't do anything to me."

Hiruzen nodded slowly finally regaining himself and began t think about what to do next. He then asked, "What do plan to do with this new information?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Simple I want to claim my clan status and I plan to rebuild the Uzumaki clan."

"You do know that after your father became Hokage his family name gained clan status meaning you are actually a dual clan head of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans."

"I didn't know that but thanks for the information, but I have something else I need to talk to you about since I am sure I can trust you. Kyuubi and I made a deal that has given me two new bloodlines."

Hiruzen became still and said in a very measured voice, "What exactly did you have to give for this deal?"

"I only have to rip a tiny portion of the seal off which allowed Kyuubi to link with my senses and experience what I am."

The Hokage nodded and said, "Okay and what bloodlines did he give to you?"

"Well he told me that I got a bloodline that will allow me to control my blood with what I assume is my chakra. I also got a doujutsu that lets me see the circulatory system of anyone within a certain distance in any direction I look."

"Alright then I think I have enough information for now, I am guessing you have no idea how to control your new powers so we will have to deal with that later but or now don't tell anyone about your new power. I will give you your inheritance tomorrow and we can even move you into your parents' house as well. I think I will also enroll you in the academy early, most kids start when they turn eight but I think the extra two years of training will help you learn some techniques to maybe better understand your new bloodlines. But for now I think we should keep this whole think a secret, the less people that know that better I won't even tell the council until I feel you're ready to take on your responsibly as a clan head."

"Alright I think that would be for the best, the extra two years will give me time to learn anything my parents left me and to experiment with my new abilities."

"Glad you agree now I think you should get some sleep I will drop by tomorrow and we can go to your new house."

XXX

Hiruzen Sarutobi returned to his office and went over to the picture of the Yondaime and removed it from the wall. Doing a few hand seals Hiruzen channeled chakra into the wall which in a puff of smoke revealed a safe. Pulling out a three scrolls. Taking the scrolls to his desk Hiruzen sat down and stared at them while in deep thought.

Turning around to look out over the village Hiruzen thought, "I wonder what the future will hold for Naruto."


End file.
